


"you can't drown your problems in ice cream"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: ice cream might not solve problems, but it certainly can't hurt. / tumblr prompt fill





	"you can't drown your problems in ice cream"

“Throw me one, too,“Elena said.

As unthinkingly as she said it, as unthinkingly Daisy reacted. They only realized their mistake when they were both sprayed with soda, the crushed remains of the can clutched in Elena’s hand.

“Elena,”Daisy started, but she was already turning to leave the room, furiously blinking against tears. It had been long enough since she’d lost control of the prosthetics that she’d thought she was okay. Apparently not.

There was a knock on her door not much later, but Daisy knew better than to barge in when she clearly didn’t want to talk. All she wanted to do was eat her ridiculously large container of cookie dough ice cream.

When the door opened after all, she knew it had to be Mack. She still couldn’t bring herself to look up.

“You can’t drown your problems in ice cream,”he said.

“Probably not,”she said as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth. “But I can damned well try.”

Mack crossed over to her and sat down on the floor beside her, a silent, calming presence. He waited until she’d finished her ice cream, carelessly throwing the carton aside as she leaned against his shoulder. Only then did he speak.“Did it help?”

“No,”she admitted. Not that she had expected it to, really.

“You know what might help?” He’d better not say ‘talking about it’. They’d talked about it all again and again. She wasn’t in the mood for a repeat. Nor was the problem the same. Well, not precisely, anyway. She really ought to bring that up sooner rather than later.

Mack nudged her shoulder gently.“Getting drunk.”

That actually made her chuckle.“I thought there was no alcohol allowed on base?”

“I’m the director. I can do what I want,”he said. That got another laugh. As if Mack would ever do even the tiniest thing that could be called abuse of power.“Besides, not like Coulson didn’t have that Haig around constantly. More of a guideline than a rule, really.”

“Fair point.”

They lapsed into silence again. She could practically feel the concern radiating off of him. It wasn’t just her arms, and he knew it. She had the sudden urge to bite her nails, something she hadn’t done in years. Not that she had nails to bite anymore.

She sighed.“Thanks, but no thanks. Drinking is definitely out.” She made herself pull away far enough that she could properly look at him.“I may not be able to control my arms, but I can control that. And I won’t do any harm I can prevent to the little one.”

“The little one?”Mack echoed. His eyes were shining with emotion“Mi amor, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m pregnant,”she confirmed, and for a moment was swept up in his excitement as he kissed her.

She really didn’t want to wipe that bright smile off his face, but she had to say it.“I’m worried I’m going to hurt the kid.”

“You won’t,”he replied. He said it with such conviction, she almost believed him.

“How do you know that?”she demanded.

“Well, for one thing,”he said, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead,“we won’t let Tremors throw the baby at you.”

 


End file.
